


Finders Keepers

by Amlovelies



Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [9]
Category: The Wayhaven Chronicles (Interactive Fiction)
Genre: Banter, F/M, Flirting, Unresolved Sexual Tension, sexual innuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:08:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27538111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amlovelies/pseuds/Amlovelies
Summary: Farah notices first. A huge grin breaks out on her face. “Nice jacket, Serena.”“Do you like it? Some idiot left it at the police station. I think it looks pretty good on me, hate to see it go to waste in the lost and found.” I say returning the smile.In which Serena steals Mason's jacket.
Relationships: Mason (The Wayhaven Chronicles)/Other(s), mason/serena willis
Series: Fall for Unit Bravo Prompt Pieces [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002750
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Finders Keepers

**Author's Note:**

> written for wayhavenmonthly's Fall for Unit Bravo over on tumblr  
> Day 9: Jacket

“Can you take Mason’s coat back to the warehouse. He left it here yesterday.” Dinah asks as I’m getting ready to leave the police station.

  
“Guess that explains why he was such a grump this morning. It must have been a cold patrol.” I say as I reach out to grab it. The leather is soft and buttery under my hands. Like most things Mason owns it’s well worn and comfortable looking. I guess it would have to be with his sensory issues. I could only image how much the tag on a shirt or bad stitching would mess with him.

  
I’m almost out the door when I turn to ask, “hey, do you think I could get away with a joke about his memory?”

  
“If anyone could it’s you. He seems very-” She has that look on her face the one I’ve been noticing more and more. Something a little curious and maybe a touch smug. I don’t like it much, “-fond of you lately.”

  
“Ha hardly. Just because we’re sleeping together doesn’t mean he likes me any better than anyone else. It just means I make bad life choices.”

  
“Oh, I wasn’t talking about that because, gross.” Dinah makes a retching face to really drive it home. “I meant more the way he always sits with you.”

  
I scowl at her.

  
She laughs, “I was about to say that I don’t really get the two of you, but I’m pretty sure I’ve seen Mason make that exact same face.”

  
“Bye!” I yell as I walk out the door unwilling to continue the conversation. I’m not sure why she is determined to make it a bigger deal than it is. We’re having fun. It doesn’t need to be more complicated than that.

  
Once I get back to the warehouse, I have a choice to make. I could be a normal functioning adult and just give him the jacket, or I could not do that and fuck with him a little. Just a little, I don’t have a plan, but I’ll figure it out as I go.

  
As I’m walking down the hallway, I can hear Farah and Mason’s voices coming from the game room. Without thinking about it too much, I slip the jacket on. It’s warm and I swim in it a little. It smells like him and I feel a fluttering begin in my stomach as I inhale the familiar aroma. It brings with it a wave of memories and I have to take a few moments to savor them, and then a few more moments to let my heart rate return to normal.

  
They are deep into a game of darts and don’t even notice me when I enter. It looks like Farah is winning. I grab a drink from the fridge and lean against the wall to watch and wait. Farah notices first. A huge grin breaks out on her face.

“Nice jacket, Serena.”

  
“Do you like it? Some idiot left it at the police station. I think it looks pretty good on me, hate to see it go to waste in the lost and found.” I say returning the smile.

  
Mason finally turns to see what we are talking about. I expected a scowl or a grimace, but I don’t know how to describe the look on his face. His eyes track over my body. I put my hands on my hips and smirk at him. His eyes meet mine and for half a second there’s something there that cause a lurch in my chest, but then it’s gone.

  
“Well you know what they say, finders-keepers.” Farah says with a laugh.

  
“Are you two done?” he asks with a roll of his eyes.

  
“oh, I’m sorry. Did I interrupt your game? I wouldn’t think you’d be so eager to get back to losing.” I want to get back to the teasing and joking around and try and forget that twinge I’d felt. It’s just Dinah’s digging getting into my head. I’m not about to let myself start thinking that way and ruin something fun.

  
“Not having a very lucky day are you, Mason? First, I kick your butt at darts, and now you’ve lost your jacket to Serena.” Farah says still laughing.

  
“Oh, I think I’ll still get lucky.” Mason says with a smirk that sends a thrill through my body. Now that’s what I’m used to.

  
“You’re still not getting the jacket back.”

  
Mason closes the space between us and raises one arm to rest on the wall above my head, “not usually this hard to get you out of your clothes, Sweetheart.”

  
“Well, you haven’t given me a reason yet.” I say meeting his intense gaze my heart pounding, anticipation and desire coursing through my veins. He knows because of course he does with his stupid vampire super senses.

  
“Pretty sure I’ve given you a reason a few times already.” He reaches out to brush a piece of hair behind my ear. His touch is light, teasing. I wet my lips and am satisfied to see how much the motion draws his attention.

  
“Hmmm, maybe you’ll have to jog my memory.” I reply as I reach out and place my hand against the firm muscles of his chest.

  
The tension of the moment is broken by a retching sound from Farah, “alright I’m out if y’all going to keep talking that way. Only so much nasty I can handle in a day.”

  
Heat floods my face. To be honest, once Mason had gotten within arms reach of me, I had completely forgotten she was in the room.

“Farah, wait,” I call out as I push off the wall, brush past Mason, and go to follow her. I’m not quite ready to lose the jacket yet. It’s very comfy. Plus, it’s fun to frustrate him.

  
“Hey,” Mason calls out as I’m almost out the door.

  
I turn back expecting some growly sarcastic remark.

  
“It does look good on you,” he says with a surprising amount of sincerity in his voice.

As he meets my eyes, I feel that same twinge in my chest. Fuck.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr @amlovelies
> 
> comments make my day :)


End file.
